The Best Christmas I Ever Had
by Adrigirl19
Summary: Spot doesn't like Christmas, but he might change his mind this year...


**A/N: Well here is a Christmas fanfic for you. I hope you enjoy it, leave me a review if you did.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies but I can always dream, right…right?!**

I opened my eyes slowly, the light that shown through the window didn't help the fact that I wanted to sleep the hole day. I know it's not in the Christmas spirit but what did I have, I'm a newsie, I have no family to share Christmas with; but I knew I had to get up now.

We didn't sell on Christmas so I had nothing to distract myself with. I changed into my favorite dark blue shirt and bright red suspenders. I rolled the sleeves up and stuck my gold tipped cane through a belt loop.

I picked up my cane and that's when I noticed it, the smell that had never been in this lodging house before, the smell of what I guessed was a Christmas dinner.

I opened my bedroom door and walked down the stairs think about what had changed in the last year that would cause us to have a Christmas dinner. The only thing I could think of was Mercy Lorenzo, the black haired girl that had come to stay with us a amazed me everyday.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs and was again amazed, there were decorations everywhere that weren't there when I went to bed the night before. All my newsies were sitting around the common room looking at the decorated tree and presents that were under it.

I walked to the kitchen where I found Mercy. She had the radio on listening to Christmas music. I watched as she stirred what ever was in the pots on the stove and looking in the oven at something. From where I stood I couldn't see anything she was baking.

"How did you do this?" I asked making her jump slightly.

She looked at me, surprise in her green eyes. "I had some help for my friends. They came in this morning to help me get the decorations up. They gave us the dinner and the Christmas presents. What do you think?"

"It's new and everyone seems to like it. Good Job." I said, it was strange giving anyone a complement.

"Thank You. You can go sit with the others, I'll have breakfast out in a minutes and then after we can open the presents." She said stirring the ingredients in the pot again.

I nodded and turned to walk out. I sat at my seat at the table, I surveyed the others as some admired the decorations and the younger one searched the presents for there names. I looked back at the table and saw the small foam snowmen that were placed in front of each bowl.

I looked up and saw Mercy walk out of the kitchen and put oatmeal in each bowl and then disappear back into the kitchen.

I didn't notice that she had come back till I herd her velvet voice call, "Okay everyone time to eat." They all swarmed to the table and for some reason they didn't start to eat. I watched as mercy took a seat and said, "Everyone take the person next to you's hand." All the boys looked at each other but did what they were told. I did the same when Mercy glanced at me.

"Alright, now bow your heads; we need to tank God for what he's given us this year." Everyone bowed there heads and Mercy thanks God for this year and thanked him for food this Christmas. "Amen." She said and then everyone began to eat.

I ate as I watched everyone enjoy Christmas for the first time in years. Mercy finished first and stood up. "I'd like to explain some things while everyone finishes eating." Everyone looked at her, "Now there in mistletoe hung in different door ways. You all know the rules of mistletoe and if you don't I'll explain. If you stand under the mistletoe with someone you have to kiss them. But if you are caught under the mistletoe with some of the same gender you hug them."

I watched everyone nod. "When you are finished eating," She continued, "you can take your bowl to the kitchen rise it off and then put it in the sink." They nodded again, "Then you can take a seat around the tree and when everyone is finished eating we will open the presents." With that being said she walked into the kitchen with her bowl.

I finished about the same time as Trigger did he was the last person at the table other then me. I did as mercy had said and then walked over to the only open seat next to Mercy. Once I was seated she bent over and picked up the first present. She looked at the top of it, "Gamer, come get your present."

Gamer was a blonde boy that spied for me. He walked up and took it before turning and sitting back down, "Once you get your gift please open it and show what it is and then we'll move on." Mercy explained. Gamer tore the paper off and held up a necklace with a round piece on it.

"Paix avec nous?" He read out what is said.

Mercy smiled, "It's French for Peace with us."

"Wow, it's perfect." He smiled, "Thanks."

"You're Welcome. Now Trigger."

……………………

By the time the presents were passed out and opened there were two left under the tree, only Mercy and I had not gotten a present. Mercy picked up one, "Spot this one's yours." She handed it to me after looking at the top.

I opened it and inside was a book with a dark blue cover. "What is it?" I asked confused.

"It's a notebook. My friends thought you could write about being leader of the strongest newsies in New York." Mercy explained, I had never thought about it but it was a good idea.

"Okay, I can do that." I didn't know what else to say.

Mercy chuckled and picked up another box she looked at it before opening it. She held up a necklace with a heart on it. In the center of the heart was a key hole. She smiled, "My friends sure know what to get people." She put the necklace on and said, "Well it's almost time for Christmas Dinner so…"

She was cut off by Fly a younger newsie, "Mercy there's another present."

Mercy spun around and saw I tucked in the tree. "Okay, well…" She picked it up, she looked at it confused, "Spot this one's for you too."

She handed it to me and I opened it, inside there was a key on a chain, I already had a key I had found on the street but this one had something written on it. "La clé à son Coeur" I said out loud.

"La clé à son Coeur…" Mercy repeated, "The key to her heart." She said confused.

The youngest newsie named Tops stood up, "Mercy, your necklace, it's heart." He said.

"And there's a key hole." Trigger said.

Mercy looked at it, "This is odd, who would…" She paused, "Spot try to unlock the necklace."

I stood up and pulled the necklace away from her neck, I stuck the key in and it fit perfectly. I turned it and it opened, inside there was writing, again it was if French.

Mercy took the necklace off and read it in French, "Vous avez la clé à mon coeur, maintenant je suis à vous pour toujours." She stared at it for a moment mouthing the words, "You have the key to my heart, now I'm yours forever."

I stared at her and she stared back, "Mercy…" Gamer said; he was looking above us. We looked up and handing above our heads was mistletoe.

I looked back at her, "It's a rule, right." I asked. She just nodded. I leaned in and kissed her lightly. I was not ready for the shock that went through me when our lips met, but I didn't pull away like I normally would have with any other girl. The gentle kiss soon turned into a strong on that I thought would never break.

We pulled apart when someone cleared there throat, and that would go down as the best Christmas I ever had, that was the day Mercy and I became a couple.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, Please leave me a review. Merry Christmas! **


End file.
